Pain, Pain, So Much Pain
by Widsith18
Summary: Percy Jackson needs to be healed but is it too late for that? I know that it sounds bad but please give it a try. RATED T FOR TORTURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Pjo or Hoo. This is called fanfiction for a reason.**

**But there is something that I don't get. Why is it called a disclaimer? I mean shouldn't it be called a claimer because you are claiming that you don't own it?**

Percy is hanging from the ceiling and Kronos is standing in front of him. "Oh, little hero. Not so strong now are you? Just face it nobody is going to rescue you. You have been down here for three years Perseus, just give in. I'm going to break you sometime. Might as well be sooner than later, am I right? Besides even if they do find you, you'll be broken by then. You'll be different. They wouldn't want you anymore."

"...I...Will _never... _give... in." Percy struggled to say. Kronos punched his throught. Hard. Percy gasped for air. "Well if you won't willingly give in I will have to make you. We are going to have _soooo _much fun together... Don't you agree Perseus?" Kronos said grinning.

**Okay... Sorry that this is so short but my first story and first update so I'm super (x10) nervous. Please tell me if you like this, and I'll try to update soon. **

** Yours in demigoddishness and all that stuff. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pjo or Hoo and that is never gonna change. Just face it. I'm not nearly as good a writer as Rick Riordan.**

3rd Person Pov

The room is dark and there is a body in the middle of it. The body is hanging from the ceiling and it's covered in blood. The body has shoulder length black hair and no shirt on. His head is hanging limp, actually his whole body is limp. Every now-and-then the body would twitch like it was alive but just barely.

Someone enters the room. He walks up to the body and croons, "How are you feeling? Are you comfy enough?" Then he chuckles. "You know, I was thinking and I thought, well maybe you would like to see your family. Y'know... The guys that abandoned you."

The body perked up a little. "Just one thing. You have to be on your best behavior... Perseus how would you like to show them what we've been doing?" The man continued. Perseus' body fell back completely limp again and he showed no interest in what the Crazy Man was saying. The Crazy Man grabbed a drachma and threw it into a puddle of blood. **(A/N I know that's not how it works at all but we're just pretending that Iris accepted it. For Percy's sake. Because I really don't think that there would be rainbows in Tar.. I mean wherever they are) **"Show me Olympus." A screen appeared in front of them showing The Twelve Olympians plus Lady Hestia and Lord Hades. They didn't seem to notice. Instead Poseidon had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking, Zeus was arguing with Hades, Artemis was trying to get her hands on Apollo, Dionysus was napping, Hermes was running away from an angry Ares (Who knows why... Maybe because Hermes 'accidentally' pranked Aphrodite), Aphrodite was looking in a mirror trying to fix her make-up, Hestia was trying to calm down Poseidon, Demeter was ranting about people not eating cereal to a (very bored) Athena, Hephaestus was tinkering with something, and last but not least Hera was fuming about Zeus' children.

"Excuse me, Kronos here." Nobody showed any signs of hearing the Crazy Man. "IT IS NOT NICE TO IGNORE TITANS YOU KNOW!" Kronos bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. "Hello there guys! Longtime no see. Enough of that now. Down to business. I believe that I have something you want. His name is Perseus Jackson and I have some very exciting news for you all. I BROKE HIM! HE IS MINE NOW! Oh and by the way Perseus says hi. We called you today to show you what we have been doing and how much fun it is." Kronos turned around and undid the chains on Percy's wrists. Percy crumpled to the floor and Kronos walked over to the back of the room. When he came back he was pushing a giant tub thing filled with blood. "I came up with the idea of drowning him in blood because I couldn't drown him in water. Isn't it genius!"

Kronos picked up Percy's limp body and shoved his head under the blood. After about three minutes he took Percy's head out. Percy was coughing up blood but as soon as he took a breath in, no matter how small, his head went back under the surface. Poseidon walked up to the screen and growled, " Kronos, give Perseus to me or I will find you and destroy you so that you cannot reform. Ever again."

Kronos started putting Percy back in his chains. "Ooh. Scary. Too bad you don't know where I am." Then Kronos picked up a knife coated in blood, he slit Percy's shoulder and started wiggling his fingers into the wound. Percy's back arched and his head started trying to push Kronos' hand away. Kronos tutted, "Tuh-tuh-tuh, none of that Perseus." He stuck his hand farther in and Percy screamed. Suddenly Kronos' hand was ripped out but with it came a bloody mess. Kronos had ripped out Percy's clavicle.** (A/N I know that it's unrealistic for that to happen but we're pretending. Also for those who don't know, the clavicle is a bone in your shoulder.)** Percy screamed an earsplitting scream and Kronos grinned, then he moved on to Percy's other shoulder doing the same thing.

"Kronos tell me RIGHT NOW WHERE THE HADES YOU ARE!" Poseidon screeched. Kronos laughed, "You got that right. Well I'm truly sorry but we are done for now." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I will call you back tomorrow." Then Kronos swiped his hand through the IM cutting the connection. He turned to Percy, "We're gonna have lots of fun tomorrow aren't we Perseus?"

Meanwhile back on Olympus Athena had an idea. "GUYS! I think I know where Perseus is! In Tartarus!" She seemed pretty excited like she was 100% sure.

"How can you be so sure Athena?" This came from Poseidon.

"It's obvious." She said, "You asked where in Hades Kronos was and he said you got that right. Doesn't it make so much sense?!"

"Well... Not really but whatever, as long as we find him."

**Okay guys I have two ideas and I don't know which one to use. Can you vote please?**

**A) Annabeth is evil and died in the war, Percy is a guardian of the hunt**

**Or B) Annabeth is good and survived the war**

**P.S. I'm not going to do Pertamis or Perlia most likely, wether Annabeth is evil or not. No promises though.**


	3. Chapter 3

***SCREAM* OH MY GOODNESS! I GOT LIKE 3 REVIEWS! Thank you everyone who reviewed, also thank you everyone who put me as a favorite author. YOU MADE MY DAY! Okay so I know what I am doing concerning Annabeth being evil or not. (Thanks Jesusfollower97! And don't worry... I have some things planned. *cue evil smirk*). I apologize for not updating sooner but I was to busy reading other fanfiction and doing school stuff. Also I have another thing for voting...**

**A) His mom is dead or**

**B) His mom married Paul (during the whole Jason/Percy exchange) and they have a baby girl**

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Pjo or Hoo and (still) never will**

3rd Person Pov

Kronos walked into the room holding a metal rod with a K on the end. He grinned at Percy and had this look on his face like he was about to start ruling the world. "Hello Perseus. Do you remember what we did yesterday? Yes? Well we are going to follow up on my promise and call the Olympians." He picked took a drachma out of his pocket (he is wearing a suit) and threw it in the giant pool of blood that was surrounding Percy. "Show me the Olympians (obviously) at Olympus."

A screen appeared in front of them and it showed eleven Olympians-er well actually ten Olympians and Hestia. "Oh look at that! You sent out a group to find Perseus. How cute. Who were they?" Zeus opened his mouth to speak but Kronos cut him off. "You sent Perseus' father! Oh I'm shocked! Who else? Ooh Hades and Apollo! How useful. You know they're too late don't you? No of course not you're too stupid. Especially that idiot son of mine Poseidon."

"My... father... is... not... stupid!" This came from Yours Truly Himself (A.K.A. Percy) everybody gasped except for Kronos.

"Perseus what have I told you about talking?" Kronos asked grinning. When Percy didn't answer Kronos bristled. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kronos demanded. Percy spat on Kronos' foot in response. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSO..." Something seemed to dawn on Kronos and he smiled. "Perseus? Do you happen to know what happens to little brats when they don't obey? They get punished." Kronos turned back to the screen, "Sorry about that but now I'm going to show you how we punish people around here."

Kronos walked over to a shelf in the back of the room and picked up a bottle. If you were close enough you would have been able to see that a label on the bottle read 'GREEK FIRE'. He walked back to Percy and gently set the bottle down on the ground, then he took the branding iron (the thing with a K on it remember?) and smashed the iron on the bottle. The bottle exploded covering the iron in temporary flames. When the flames died down Kronos placed the iron on Percy's chest causing Percy to scream again. Aphrodite puked and Artemis, Athena, Hera, and Hestia were all pale and shaking with rage. Demeter however was muttering about how this would never have happened if Kronos ate his cereal every day.

When Kronos took the iron off of Percy's skin there was a K on burned into his chest. But that's not all!** (A/N Despicable Me anyone? No... okay.)** Kronos picked up a bottle of poison and started spreading it around on the K with his fingers. Needless to say Percy screamed again. When Kronos was done the K on Percy's chest was a greenish tinge, when Aphrodite saw it she threw up all over Ares making Hephaestus smirk.

Just then there was a shout and the door burst open. Guess who walked in? You (probably) got it! A (very very very) mad Poseidon, Apollo, and Hades. "Give my son to me and I might consider thinking about letting you live." Poseidon growled threateningly.

"Hmmmm... Let me think... No! I am not going to give up my prized possession. Especially not to you." Kronos replied as he undid Percy's chains, but this time instead of letting Percy fall to the ground Kronos caught him. "I made this little link with Perseus that lets me know his thoughts. Do you want to know something? He is afraid of me. I am the only one he is afraid of. I accomplished my goal in this life. Perseus also thought that you guys didn't care about him." At this Poseidon growled and Kronos hushed him continuing, "Did you know that it's been eight years down here?"

"It was only eight days though." Poseidon said confusedly **(A/N i don't think that that is a word but who cares).**

"Time passes differently in Tartarus. I thought you of all people would know that Hades." Kronos said amused. Suddenly Poseidon surged forwards and with his trident pointed at Kronos and Kronos disappeared dropping Percy to the floor. Apollo picked him up and they flashed back to Olympus.

**Sorry about the crappy ending but I'm not supposed to be up so I'm kinda (really) disobeying by doing this but I couldn't keep you guys waiting too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are like the only thing making me keep updating right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or Hoo**

Apollo, Hades, and Poseidon flashed to Olympus with Percy. Immediately Apollo gave Percy to Poseidon and started rushing around grabbing things. Every now and then he would prod at Percy (who had fallen unconscious) and then rush off to grab something else. Meanwhile Poseidon was awkwardly holding his son not knowing what to do while he worried and worried about Percy.

Finally Apollo stopped running around and took Percy from Poseidon setting him down on the ground gently. Apollo then proceeded to heal Percy's ribs and he gave Percy some nectar, dribbling it into Percy's mouth and then softly running his hand up and down Percy's throat making Percy swallow. When Percy's breath was as close to normal as it was going to get right then Apollo moved on to Percy's shoulders. "Hey, Hephaestus! Can you make a right and left clavicle for me?" Apollo called out.

"A _what_? What in the world is a clavicle?!" Was the reply.

"Dummy." Athena muttered rolling her eyes. She then got up and walked over to instruct a completely befuddled Hephaestus on how to make a clavicle and what is was. When they were done they walked over to Apollo who was bandaging up the wounds Percy had that were put there by Kronos scythe because nectar doesn't heal them. "Took you long enough." Apollo muttered under his breath.

"Well you should try instructing this dumb excuse for a god!" Athena exclaimed exasperatedly.

Hephaestus growled, "It's not my fault you talk nonsense."

There was a gasp, "It is NOT nonsense!" Said a highly offended Athena.

"Guys can you save this for later after my son is not almost dead? Please?" Came a desperate plead from Poseidon. They both grumbled in response but they didn't argue further. Apollo was slowly sliding a metal bone into Percy's shoulder. Percy's eyes shot open and he started wriggling away from Apollo and was trying really really hard not to scream. **(A/N I know, it is (again) totally unrealistic but (again) we are pretending.)** "Percy calm down I am only trying to help you but I need you to be still." When Percy still didn't stop wriggling Apollo asked Ares to hold Percy down. Ares gladly agreed.

When Apollo started to finish putting the metal bone in Percy's shoulder Percy screamed, but Apollo just kept going muttering apologies the whole time. When he was done Apollo stitched Percy's shoulder together and moved to the next one. This one wasn't that much easier than the first one but it was quicker because Ares was already holding Percy down.

After that Apollo picked up Percy and carried him to a bed in the hospital ward. Hestia and Poseidon followed. When Apollo set Percy down on the bed they noticed that Percy had fallen asleep again. Hestia cringed and put a hand on Percy's arm, who's face was screwed up in pain. The affect was immediate, Percy relaxed and seemed to not be in as much pain. Poseidon saw that and thanked her. "No need to thank me, it is the least that I can do." Hestia said sincerely.

**Sorry for how short it was, please don't kill me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: I think that this will be my last chapter but I might change my mind in the future. I just... How do I say this... I have like these great ideas in my head but then I can't write them down because they sound so weird on paper. I just wanted to try and do a story to see how it played out but now I don't know where to go... So yeah... Sorry guys.**

Percy's eyes shot open. And then they snapped shut. It was way too bright and he was wondering if this was some kind of cruel trick Kronos was playing when he remembered everything that happened the other day. Percy slowly opened his eyes again this time letting them adjust to how bright it was before closing them again. "Hey son. You almost gave me a heart attack staying in Tartarus. I'm sorry that we were late to get you but it was only eight days up here. I wasn't aware that time passed so much faster down there." Percy rolled his head towards the voice and saw his father standing over him.

"Hey dad." Percy croaked weakly. Then Hestia walked in with Athena making Percy very confused. It must have shown on his face because Athena explained why she was there, "I decided to check up on you partly because I owe it to you for going with Annabeth when she fell into Tartarus, and then you shut the Door of Death even though it meant you staying back in Tartarus when everyone else went to the surface. And partly because Annabeth won't stop pestering me about your welfare because she isn't allowed to visit you."

"Ummm... Lady Athena? Why isn't Annabeth allowed to visit me?" Percy asked confused (yet again).

"I dunno. Most of us were all for her coming to visit you but there would have been a problem. Everyone from camp, even all the new kids that you didn't yet meet, would want to visit you."

"Why would they want to visit me? I'm not really a hero."

Poseidon sighed and interrupted, "Perseus, you are a hero. Twice over."

"But I didn't save the world at all."

"You aren't seeing the big picture here Percy." Poseidon said frustrated."You saved Olympus from Kronos and without you staying back to close the Doors we would have lost the war."

...there was a short minute of silence while Percy blushed and tried to protest but Poseidon just covered Percy's mouth with his hand. Finally Percy got Poseidon's hand off of his mouth and spoke up, his voice full of sadness and grief, "Who died?"

There was a short pause before Hestia spoke up, "Leo went missing but Hades and Nico cannot find his spirit in the underworld, Chris died and so Clarisse charged the giant that killed him in a blind rage and she died, Malcom died, Blackjack and his group of Pegasi died, Tyson died, Drew died **(A/N Drew Tanapé (I think) for those of you who don't remember)**, Octavian, and Reyna died, plus countless more that you never knew and maybe some that you did. I am truly sorry." Percy (now sitting) had his eyes squeezed shut and was burying his head in his hands. Just then Apollo decided to come in.

"Uhhh... Is this a bad time?" Apollo asked awkwardly. " 'Cause if it isn't Percy can go back to camp whenever he is ready." Then Apollo rushed out of the room not waiting for Percy to finish thanking him but calling out behind himself, "No Problemo!"

Poseidon asked Percy if he was ready to go back to camp and Percy answered with a, "Yes but... can I get changed first?" Everyone laughed and Poseidon snapped his fingers making clothes appear out of nowhere. Then all the gods left the room giving Percy some privacy.

After a while Percy walked out of his room, in which he cut his hair before he changed, declaring that he was ready to go but he looked pretty nervous.

Poseidon grabbed Percy's arm and flashed off of Olympus to Camp Halfblood. When they arrived at CHB they were at Thalia's pine. Percy walked down the hill, half hiding behind Poseidon, as they strode towards the Big House. On their way they received quite a few looks from new campers and a few strange comments. When they (finally) reached the Big House Percy was exhausted, pain shooting up and down through his legs because he hadn't used them for eight years while they were abused.

They opened the door and heard Annabeth complaining, "_Please_ Chiron I am aware of the trouble it could cause but I _need_ to see..." Annabeth stopped talking and spun around to see what Chiron was staring at. She gasped and then seemed to recover looking _really_ angry. Annabeth stalked over to where Percy was standing and he offered her a weak sheepish grin. She didn't buy it and Annabeth punched Percy in the chest as hard as she could, which was really hard. Annabeth's punch was hard enough to make Percy wince in pain. Then came the screaming. About a minute into the screaming Percy sent his dad a help me look but Poseidon just stood there smirking.

Finally Annabeth stopped screaming and just hugged Percy crying and giving him a kiss which he gladly deepend. After a while Poseidon cleared his throat and said, "Percy I'm leaving so uhhh... Bye." Then he quickly flashed out. Chiron trotted over and gave Percy a hug.

The trio walked out of the Big House, with Percy leaning slightly on Annabeth, and went to find all of Percy's other friends. Thalia and Nico punched him in the face resulting in a broken nose that they fixed with ambrosia, Piper and Hazel squeezed the living Hades out of him, Jason slapped Percy on the back congratulating him, and last but not least Frank** (A/N I was about to put and Tyson here before I remembered I killed him... Lol)** gave him a bear hug that rivaled Tyson's.

They were all walking as a group to the eating pavilion when someone ran by screaming that there was a giant dragon. Percy and the group immediately took off to find the, and I quote, 'flying metal dragon that is gonna eat everyone.' When they got to the border of camp they saw Leo say something and then pull a girl wearing a Greek dress through the borders. Percy looked like he was seeing his death and Piper looked like she was gonna murder someone with her bare hands. Leo ran over to them dragging a stumbling Calypso over to them.

"Calypso... I'm so-" Percy began but was cut off when Calypso slapped him. Hard.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING STAYING BACK IN TARTARUS!" Calypso screamed.

"Am I missing something Percy?" Annabeth asked innocently picking at one of her nails.

"First off, OW, Calypso you have a hard slap. Secondly Annabeth meet Calypso. I landed on her island when we had the..." Percy seemed to be searching for the right words, "incident with the volcano and you thought I was dead." Then everyone took their turns reprimanding and/or hugging Leo.

As they walked towards the dining pavilion once more a little five year old girl walked up to Percy and asked him timidly, "Everyone says that you aren't afraid of anything... Is that true? If it is can you teach me how to be unafraid of anything?"

Percy chuckled and then replied with sadness in his voice, "I am not fearless, I am afraid of one thing but that isn't important right now. What's your name?" He knelt down on one knee as he said this and she replied a little less timidly, "My name is Maria."

"Why don't you come with us Maria?" Annabeth asked, Maria nodding her head eagerly, then they continued on their way.

Later that day Percy visited his mother and found out that his mother and Paul had a baby girl named Lucy. **(A/N first name that popped up in my head and surprisingly it is the name of a Skillet song that I just so happen to love.)** Percy eventually recovered enough that he could walk/run long distances without needing to lean on someone. He only ever ate a little bit of food at a meal but he recovered enough to not regurgitate every meal that he ate. He laughed too easily and made more jokes than ever, all his friends noticed this but never commented on it because they suspected or knew (*cough cough* Leo *cough cough*) that it was his way of coping. Percy had nightmares every night and often woke up screaming but nobody called him out on it. Nobody ever saw Kronos again.

**THE END! For now anyways.**


End file.
